The Channels
by AfroKane
Summary: “They said, love is like a bunch of TV channels.” Pick up your remote control, sit back, relax and enjoy the Haruno Channels of Love. [Sakura pairings drabbles] [Channel. 1: NejiSaku] [Channel. 2: SasuSaku]
1. Accident: Hyuuga Neji X Haruno Sakura

**THE CHANNELS**

the Haruno Channels of Love

_"They said, love is like a bunch of TV channels." Pick up your remote control, sit back, relax and enjoy the Haruno Channels of Love._

**By Afrokane**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**

* * *

****Channel One** **– Accident**

Starring: Huuyga Neji and Haruno Sakura

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ to forget about it this time, Haruno." With a rather disapproving tone, Huuyga Neji shot a threatening glare at his medic, Haruno Sakura.

"Chill, chill, Neji-kun," putting on her medical glove, Sakura answered casually, obviously did not bothered by the Anbu's antics at all. "As a professional consultant, how will I forget this fundamental yet important procedure? Come, come, Neji-kun. Just take off your shirt and relax."

"Ah. So it seems like someone does has a memory problem also." Neji snorted, while at the same time started to take off his Anbu uniform.

"Well Neji-kun...if you are talking about how you distracted me and resulted in the accidental missing of anesthetic shot last time, then—"

"Then what?"

"Then I suggest you should just forget it as it was you who distracted me in the first place." As if taking revenge, Sakura placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed him down on the bed rather violently.

"Haruno...we both know that it was **_just_ **an accident. I tripped." Neji said, body tensed a bit upon hearing her mentioning of the accident last week.

Irritated and probably hurt by his choice of word, Sakura cried, "It is not **JUST** an accident Neji! God damn it you **_kissed_** me!"

'_And that was my first kiss which I had hoped you will be the one to take it' Inner Sakura added excitedly._

Neji frowned.

Right.

He _did_ kiss her.

And he had to admit that it was he who tripped over the steps leading to the bed and landed on Sakura and kissed her on her very soft and tasty mouth. And he also had to admit that he had lingered maybe just a tiny little bit longer than he should before he pulled back.

But, all in all, it was an accident (skipped the lingering part), alright. As much as how the whole incident looked like one of those ridiculous and mushy scenes in those stupid TV dramas which Tenten loved to watch, in reality it did happened.

_**Accidentally.**_

And contrary to her believe, it bothered him as much as it irritated her (because her lips were so much tastier than he had imagined that he actually wanted to taste it again). Adding to the fact that he did suffered physically afterwards as she had forgot to give him an anesthetic shot before she used her little medical knife to incise his already wounded fresh, he felt that he should not be the receiving end of her anger.

A sudden surge of frustration filled his chest. Without thinking, he sat up, hands held her wrists and ready to fight back—

and he swallowed his retort immediately upon witnessing her face.

_God. It was such a god damn beautiful sight._

Green eyes threatening glistening tears, face redden like a tomato—

and mouth pouted rather, no, _**very**_ cutely—

which Neji could not help but closed their distance by tasting the delicious lips.

Intentionally, this time.

* * *

Walking out to the consultation room with his supposedly pain-free and healthy body, Neji, however, winced with pain.

Because, she had yet again forgot to give him the little shot before she stitched up his wound.

Though, this time, it was not accident-induced.

And somehow it had offset the throbbing pain that he was still going through.

– **Fin –**

_**A/N: Long time no see. Hope you will like it!**_

"


	2. Smile: Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

**THE CHANNELS**

the Haruno Channels of Love

_"They said, love is like a bunch of TV channels." Pick up your remote control, sit back, relax and enjoy the Haruno Channels of Love._

**By Afrokane**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Channel Two – Smile **

Starring: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

* * *

The day she started bullied by her fellow classmates, she stopped smiling. 

In that little head of hers, she could not understand what was wrong about her forehead. Honestly, she did not think her forehead was _so_ huge that it deserved such attention.

Therefore, in stead of smiling, she chose to cry—because it was all she could do. After all, her forehead was not a piece of clothing which you could just trash it if you do not like it. Even after she tried to hide it underneath her bangs, the object of attention was still there.

It was until a blond, strong and sister figure called Ino stood up for her and gave her confidence to show off her forehead, she was saved.

She started smiling again the day she put on her ribbon.

* * *

The day his whole clan was massacred by Uchiha Itachi, he stopped smiling. 

In that little head of his, he could not understand the logic behind that. He did not know why one could kill a whole clan of people—even his immediately family—just for the sake of testing his power. Honestly, in his eyes, he thought that the man was already so strong that one day he would lead the clan and perhaps lead the whole citizen of Konoha.

Therefore, in stead of smiling, he chose to train—because all he cared was to kill the man and revive te clan. Even if it meant that he must give up some important things like happiness, love, friendship in his life, he would still go for it. After all, revenge was his sole responsibility and until this business was finished he would not be capable to live again.

It was until a loud-mouth fox, a pink-haired girl and a perverted-minded sensei became a part of his life, he was saved.

He started smiling again the day Team 7 returned from their first B rank mission.

* * *

The day she failed to stop him from betraying his friends and left Konoha, she stopped smiling wholeheartedly. 

For a 12 years old who believed strongly in love and comradeship, she could not understand why he chose to leave those who loved him while he had already experienced a tragedy of losing a whole clan that he loved. Honestly, someone as smart as him should be capable to learn from history.

Therefore, in stead of smiling, she chose to run an extra mile by training up herself so that she could bring back their happiness once again.

It was until she and Naruto dragged the broken Sasuke back, she was saved.

She started smiling wholeheartedly again the day team 7 was re-union in Ichiraku noodle stand.

* * *

The day he decided to leave Konoha for more power, he stopped smiling wholeheartedly. 

For a 12 years old who just witnessed Naruto's stunning power and his ability to save their teammate from a deadly Shikaku grip, it was just an alarm who woke him up from his temporary stage of idleness which caused by something like comradeship and love. Honestly, someone as smart as him should be capable to call on action immediately.

Therefore, in stead of smiling, he chose to run an extra mile by giving up all he left and opted for a faster way to achieve his goal.

It was until he was brought back by her and Naruto, he was saved.

He started smiling wholeheartedly again the day team 7 was re-union in Ichiraku noodle stand.

* * *

The day she was asked to marry him, she stopped smiling to him. 

For a 22 years old girl who had gone through ups and downs with the ones that she treasured, she had finally learnt what love actually meant.

For her, love was smiles—smiles that only came from him, only meant for her.

Smiles that she could not able to get it even on the day she was asked to marry him.

She had believed that her smiles would be returned one day. She knew that eventually he would smile for her and only for her, as she occasionally had caught his mouth lifted up just so slightly when he thought she was not looking.

After all, all she needed was time and patient for healing a broken heart.

And what she was famous for was patient and healing abilities.

However, the day she was asked to marry him, she knew she had failed miserably.

A boy who was not willing to smile even when he proposed, in her opinion he was not capable to love.

Therefore, she stopped smiling to him again.

* * *

The day he proposed to her, he stopped smiling to her. 

For a 22 years old boy who had gone through lives and deaths with the ones that he could called family or comrades, he had finally learnt what love actually meant.

For him, love was smiles—smiles that only came from her, only meant for him.

Smiles that were so painfully beautiful that he hope he would be able to return it to her at least on the day he asked her to marry him.

He had believed that she would understand—understand that given enough time, one day he would be able to defeat the demon in his heart and to show her his smiles the way she showed him. And this was the reason why he asked her to marry him in the 1st place.

After all, all he needed was time and patient to show her his smiles.

And he had believed that she understood.

However, when he had told her that he intended to share the rest of his life with her, he knew he had failed miserably.

A girl who could not smile even when she was being asked to be married, in his opinion she may not loved him as much as he thought.

Therefore, he stopped smiling to her again.

* * *

The day Uchiha Sasuke made a proposition to Haruno Sakura, they both stopped smiling. 

For the tragic, semi-broken Uchiha, he could not smile those secretive smiles that was not meant to witness by her but only reserved for her.

For the bright, kind-hearted Haruno, she could not smile those warm smiles that only directed to him in order to make him smile.

It was until he was brought back to Konoha after a mission with critical injuries which almost cost his life, they were saved.

The moment they witnessed each other's smiles—her with a teary but relieved smile upon seeing him wakening from a three day coma—and his with a painful yet sincere smile upon seeing her after endless dreams of her—

They started smiling to each other again.

– **FIN –**


End file.
